


Dark Abyss

by Ink_me_Shay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reylo - Freeform, Short Story, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_me_Shay/pseuds/Ink_me_Shay
Summary: Set to capture the Sith Empress, he finds himself trapped in her games. Rey sets her eyes on the noble Jedi, transfixed by his pure soul she feels the pull to the light while Ben Solo has never been seduced by the dark side this temptress makes him forget who he is. The first shock sets the initial spark of no return, will either of them survive the undeniable magnetism? Or will they get burn in the crossfire of their attraction.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Set with confidence the black clad temptress soundlessly slips through the lit hallway and into the shadowed room. Her vision immediately fixates on her one goal, her one desire. He was like an eclipse, both light and dark. His darkness melded to her darkness, what a thrill it was to relate to another soul. But the light? That was her true weakness. That glimmer of light that shone so purely through the shadows of his expression, that is what enraptured her. Like a moth to a flame. Transfixed, she found her body moving towards him.

Shaking off the spell he so effortlessly had her under, she sashays over to him with full blown confidence. Certain in what she wanted, she stops by his slightly parted thighs. He’s wearing a crisp white robe, like a fallen angel she thought. Oh what was under that robe would drive her insane. Flashes of his bare chest assault her memory, in battle he is a beast. A perfect component in this dance of attraction she was determined to win.

Head still down he barely notices the silk woven shadow in front of him. With ease she casually drops to his lap. Cautious not to give him too much. She perches far down his thighs, avoiding a very specific area.

He peers up through a lock of raven black hair. His eyes go from expressionless to momentary shock... and then back to a sheltered expression.

Never breaking eye contact, she very gently and purposefully taps her finger tips across his broad shoulders. The muscles flex causing her own to respond in a reciprocating manner. For a second she forgot who was seducing who. His chest is frozen solid.

Slowly she trails her nails down the opening of his robe. The material parts with the movement, exposing smooth taught skin. He gulps. The motion draws her attention to his throat. Every part of him was tense.

Inwardly smiling at his helpless response, she moves into his personal space. Barely leaving a whisper of space between their faces. Heat radiates off both of them. Charged to their limit, their flushed skin only added to the sweet singing of their bodies.

Caressing his features with her gaze, her eyes linger around his full parted lips. Very slowly she inches in, gently pressing her lips against his. Applying just enough pressure to feel his warmth. He exhales raggedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Then suddenly without warning he grabs her by the nape, slamming his lips against hers. His hands dive into her silk woven hair. Shocked by his brazen behaviour she lets go of his shoulders, but then... his tongue joins the dance and a rush of adrenaline has her gripping onto his shoulders again, only this time her nails claw into the fabric of his robe. Suddenly that robe had to go. She could admire it later.

Lost in the kiss, she lets him take control... for a bit. They switch roles, perfectly in sync. Sharing dominance. Sounds beyond their control fall from their electrically charged lips.

Reaching their limits, she reaches over to his sash, and in one swift move it falls to the floor. Hands returning to his chest, she parts the robe, before completely yanking it open and brushing the material off his shoulders. Hands immediately glide across every square inch of his body.

A touch wasn’t enough, she needed more... a taste. Pressing her face into the crook of his neck, intoxicated by the divine fragrance that was him, she samples a taste of her warrior. Too lost in the moment, she barely registers his movements. His bare hands smoothly glide across the open slit in her dress. The feel of his skin on her thigh sends goosebumps racing across her entire body, igniting her with a powerful current from within. Suddenly a loud tear snaps her out of her antics. 

The beautiful bastard tore her dress, the thigh high slit now dangerously close to the apex of her thighs. She’d kill him for this later, she made a mental note...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Since we didn't feel comfortable posting the short story in our ig accounts any longer, we decided to share it here! Hope you guys like it and feel free to leave any comments :)
> 
> Also check out @vivsketchess on ig to see the illustration that inspired this short story!


End file.
